


Cheat Night

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Tumblr request: "Sam in the bunker, cuddling and movies. Since he’s a health food person, he chooses his cheat days for the nights he marathons romcom movies with you ‘cause you love popcorn and M&M’s and ice-cream. Fluff and smut"





	

You pull out your box of romantic comedies and your candy stash, grinning as you push them to the middle of your and Sam’s shared bedroom. You take the movies from the box and sit them by the TV.

You root through your pajama drawer, looking for comfy pjs, but quickly shut your drawer and sneakily open Sam’s, pulling out one of the shirts on the bottom that he hardly wore anymore. You slip it over your head and it catches on the curves Sam loves so much. You tug it down the rest of the way and it lands just below your panty line.

With a confident smirk, you put _27 Dresses_ in and climb into bed, snuggling under the blankets. A few moments after an annoying beep sounding the kitchen, Sam walks in shirtless, balancing the popcorn, your drinks, and the ice cream, his muscles rippling. You bite your lip and watch your boyfriend with a growing hunger that had nothing to do with food.

Sam smirks when he catches you ogling him and flexes for you , with a wink, almost making you drool. “Get in bed before I try anything, Sam Winchester.” You growl, and Sam chuckles, shaking his head as he settles in beside you, draping his arm over your shoulders. You snuggle into his side and poke him, marveling at the firmness of his muscles.

“That sounds a bit counterproductive. You’re more likely to try something when I’m in bed than out.” He teases, and you pout. 

“Watch what you say Winchester. People change.” You warn, and Sam buries his face against your hair to muffle his chuckles.

“Ah, my spitfire. Your attitude is as bright as your hair.” Sam mumbles, tugging at a lock of it playfully.

You whine softly and bat his hand away, blushing at the tingles going down your spine. “Pay attention to the movie,” you grumble, hoping to distract him from torturing you. He watches you a moment but you pretend not to notice, your eyes glued to the screen, watching as Katherine Heigl has a flashback to her first experience with a wedding.

Sam huffs but complies, grabbing a handful of popcorn and eating it slowly. You grab the M&M’s and pour them into the popcorn, ignoring Sam’s complaining grumbles as you eat a handful.

By the time the movie is over, the popcorn/M&M mix is gone, as is the ice cream you’d eaten halfway through.

Sam groans when you start clearing the dishes and crumbs from around you both. You shoot him a glare and he smiles apologetically. “Sorry. I just ate a lot of that junk food and it’s gonna take me forever, or a really intense workout, to burn all those calories.” He explains.

You chuckle, shaking your head in mock disappointment. “You’re such a girl Sam. I don’t think you need to worry about those few calories.” You chastise jokingly ,  eyeing his toned body. 

Sam wrinkles his nose and gets his ‘I’m smart’ look. “Listen (Y/N), there’s more than just ‘a few’ calories in all of those M&M’s, popcorn, and ice cream.” He begins, but you shush him and he raises his eyebrows, surprised.

“How about I help you work off all those calories then Sam?” You suggest, swinging your leg over him and settling yourself so that you’re straddling him. His hands move and settle on your hips reflexively, then squeeze lightly.

You trail your hands along his torso, your fingers tracing the lines of his muscles. His erection is pressing against you through both of your pajamas, his muscles quivering at your touch. He slides his hands under your shirt and smirks. “Do you always steal my shirts?” He teases gruffly, and you rock your hips in cruel retaliation.

“Are you complaining?” You ask, smirking when he groans and pulls your hips against his bulge. You bite your lip and close your eyes, your hips rocking slowly, seeking friction and relief for your growing desire. “God damnit Sam, fuck me, please,” you beg, and Sam gives you a satisfied smirk before lifting you up just enough to slide your panties off.

You clamor off of him and tug his cotton pajama pants and boxers off at the same time, your eyes glued to his cock as it springs free in all its glory, so hard that it pressed against his abdomen.

Sam groans softly as you wrap your hand around his cock, his back arching into your touch as you begin stroking slowly, teasingly, small, needy grunts falling from his lips between whimpers of “please” and “oh god more” that soak your core with needs of your own.

You let go and a soft whimper falls from him, a sound of loss that turns into a pleased groan when you straddle him, his cock sliding effortlessly between your soaking folds, wanton moans spilling from your lips as he slides his cock into you in one easy thrust. “Fuck , Sam!” You groan and he smirks, tangling his fingers in your hair. He pulls you into an intense kiss as he thrusts harder and faster, the sounds of sweaty skin slapping filling the room between your moans.

The movement of your bodies heats into a frenzy and your orgasm explodes in a burst that has you seeing stars as Sam comes undone underneath you, your name a mumbled prayer falling from his lips in a litany of praise.

You collapse on top of him, breathing heavily. Sam wraps his arms around you and buries his face in your neck. “My cheat days are totally worth it.” He mumbles, pulling you closer to him, making you feel warm and safe in his arms.

He carefully picks you up and you curl into his chest as he walks you into the bathroom and sets you on the sink counter, then turns the shower on, waiting until the water is just right before climbing in, pulling you in with him.

The water pulls you out of your after-sex haze and you sigh contentedly as it runs down your body. Sam places a soft kiss on your shoulder then grabs a damp washcloth, wiping you clean gently, mumbling how gorgeous you are, how responsive you are to his touch, and how soft your skin is.

You hum contentedly and melt into his touch. Sam cleans himself off quickly and shuts the shower off while you step out, grabbing towels for you both. You hand him one and dry yourself off, but before you can take as step outside the bathroom, Sam has you in his arms again, carrying you back to the bed bridal style. He hands you a shirt that you slip on while he slides a pair of boxers on, and both of you meet back in the bed, wrapping up in blankets and each other. Sam strokes soft circles along your back, relaxing you and lulling you to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
